


【Thesewt】纽特的面部护理

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, Chinese, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Is there anybody still on this ship?, M/M, Possessive Theseus, Sibling Love, Top Theseus, i love them, please do leave comments
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Theseus hadn’t been able to see his brother for five months.Yet, Newt doesn’t seem to care at all.🚄🚄🚄梗源于小雀斑在采访里说自己凑近了看有许多皱纹而且长期显得很沧桑，但是完全看不出来啊！所以……哥哥是不是在私下有偷偷帮助弟弟做“面部护理”呢吃醋狂哥哥X甜甜的弟弟⚠️口交，颜射等情节发出痴呆的声音：阿巴阿巴阿巴！翻译：骨科真好磕啊啊啊啊——！
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 29





	【Thesewt】纽特的面部护理

**Author's Note:**

> Lof ID:寒岛

———————————正文——————————

纽特看着镜子中的自己，不自觉地抚摸脸上的雀斑。

他的脸色由于常年暴露在岁月的风霜中，细细的纹路已经出现在眼周，皮肤倒是被晒成健康的小麦色——可是梅林在上，他才二十五！已经长了皱纹？！

纽特又不自觉想起了那张与自己相似的脸——他亲爱的哥哥。忒修斯似乎总是被格外偏爱，无论从人生轨迹或是岁月中流逝来看。想到这，神奇动物学家微微皱眉，他已经有，一、二……整整小半年没见过忒修斯了，他们的最后一次分别以忒修斯的拥抱截止。

他的哥哥今年已经三十三，对于巫师来说尚且是青年时期，也许是因为多在室内办公的原因，忒修斯的脸上十分光滑整洁——别说皱纹，纽特甚至连胡茬都没见过出现在他亲爱的哥哥脸上。

忒修斯比纽特高一些，加上穿着打扮总是一本正经的巫师袍，没人会弄混二人的身份——但是随着近几年来看，纽特开始觉得他们之间八岁的年龄差距在一点一点被二人的工作拉近，甚至逆转。梅林啊，上次他去魔法部的时候有人竟然认为纽特才是兄弟中年长的那一位！

壁炉中的火焰忽然变成蓝绿色，升腾、膨胀、炸裂……伴随着一阵粉末飞扬，前一秒纽特心中念叨的人，此刻在他惊讶的注视中中从壁炉里钻出，一边优雅地拍打着身上的灰尘。

“咳咳…纽特，我告诉你多少遍壁炉需要打扫。你不能将一切心思放在那些小玩意儿身上——”

身材高大的男人对弟弟不满的小声嘀咕“他们是神奇动物！”置若罔闻，熟门熟路地脱下外衣，嘴上依旧毫不客气地教训：“如果有客人来这是十分失礼的。”

“——又没有客人会来看我。”

纽特小小地顶撞一下，不意外看着他哥哥高高扬起一边眉毛：“噢，也许是我理解错了——难道你不愿看到自己的兄弟来做客？”

“不！呃，我是说，当然不是…你……呃，忒修斯…你并不能算客人——你是家人，家人不会介意这些。”

“母亲就会。还有，纽特……”

忒修斯突然从身后拦腰搂住自己弟弟的腰，微微低头垂在对方耳边轻声说：“我以为你对我的定位会更加清晰明确……比如，伴侣。”

随后，傲罗装作没看到对方的耳朵随着他的呼气变成与脸上无二的红色，镇静地松开手走向厨房。

“忒修斯……我们有小半年没见面了，嗯，我的意思…我的意思是…呃…你最近怎么样……不不我是说——”

年长者听着纽特仿佛中了胡话咒一般的声音，暗自露出一个微笑。尽管从兄弟晋升为伴侣已经三年，他的弟弟在与他相处时仍旧不怎么自在。

“……我是说，你怎么进来的？我封锁了壁炉，门口设了五道咒语——”

“纽特，你真可爱。居然认为那些小小的……技巧，能够阻挡我。如果真是这样，魔法部也许要考虑下岗了。”

如果他的哥哥在夸自己可爱时稍微带上些微笑，说不定纽特还能相信几分。

“好吧，”纽特微微有些泄气般缩缩肩，回身寻找自己的皮箱：“如果你饿了，厨房里应该还有一些，呃，食物……有一些是给动物们吃的，但应该不会弄混……总之我不在家吃饭了……啊！”

在纽特抓住自己的皮箱来得及逃走之前，他的哥哥提前一步从身后抱住了他，跨了几步将他抵在墙壁上。现在，纽特彻底被困在他哥哥有力的双臂与墙面之间，他甚至能看到微微泛起褶皱脱落的壁纸，边缘已经开始发黄。

“五个月又十一天没见面……你居然不打算留下来陪哥哥吃顿饭吗？”

纽特不自然地歪歪头，做出标志性地缩起肩膀，将大半下颏掩盖在竖起的外袍领子里，仿佛这样就能免除与忒修斯做任何接触——这下忒修斯的呼吸直接喷涂在他的脖颈：“我只是想起来还没有替一些小家伙修理毛发——现在是夏天，如果不及时……”

“纽特。”

简单的两个字令神奇动物学家瞬间放弃一切借口：“呃……好吧忒修斯，我会留下来……嗨，嗨你可以放开我了，我说过会留下……”

“噢，我知道你会留下，亲爱的弟弟。”

首席傲罗埋在对方的颈窝深吸一口：“我只是现在很饿——想先吃你而已。”

忒修斯是个Hugger——至少在纽特眼中是这样的。事实上如果他对哥哥身边的人多一些了解就会知道，这位毕业于赫奇帕奇的首席傲罗并不喜欢与别人做出过多的肢体接触，最多进行到握手这一步。

然而在面对弟弟的时候，忒修斯似乎少了一些……刻意与严肃。他熟悉并享受于各种各样的拥抱，在各类场合下。

比如现在，兄弟二人处在如此暧昧的场景下，忒修斯的手臂顺势滑落到弟弟的腰肢上，两只手紧紧扣住对方的胯骨，同时不轻不重地咬上纽特的耳廓，叼着耳垂细细研磨，不时用尖尖的犬齿抵住。若有若无的细小刺痛仿佛唤醒了纽特的知觉，他开始反抗——

“等、等等——忒修斯！放开我…我还有工作，嗯…我是说，我会留下的！请你放开我……我可以为我们难得的团聚做一顿晚餐——”

忒修斯毫不留情地发出细小的嘲笑气音，温热的气流喷在纽特的耳朵上，那片肌肤以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

“纽特，我很'高兴'你还记得这次团聚有多么难得……至于做饭——我以为在上次你做出来的，嗯，不管那是什么的东西让Jacob吃到腹泻之后，我们就达成一致，以后由我来负责厨房。”

“忒修斯，不管怎么样，你、你要先放开我……别，嗯…至少，别在这……”

纽特的底线随着哥哥的抚摸燃烧殆尽。忒修斯的手指仿佛有魔力一般，即便隔着层层外衣他仍然能感觉到游走的地方，好像带着电流。

“嗯，什么，纽特？”

眼前仿佛有一百条火蜥蜴在对他吐息，过高的温度使得纽特的身上开始微微出汗，浸透了他上身的白衬。

他的哥哥显然不打算如此轻易地绕过他这一回。忒修斯故意装作听不明白的样子俯下身，双手却迅速下移，搂着弟弟小屁股下面的部位发力。

现在，随着纽特小小地惊叫一声，他的两条大腿被忒修斯抱起，整个人相当于坐在对方怀里，全身上下的着力点都在他的哥哥两条上臂——他敏感的大腿根部甚至能透过衣料感受到上面暴起的青筋。

现在，他的哥哥正黏黏糊糊地执着于在他的脖颈间落满亲吻——这在神奇动物的身上很常见，许多雄性在交配期会执着于在配偶身上留下气味或很激情……

脖颈间传来的刺痛令纽特暂时从自己的世界中抽身，低头正好与忒修斯的视线对上——在昏黑的环境下，纽特却能极为清晰地看到忒修斯发亮的眼珠。它们是灰蓝色的。

忒修斯显然发现了自己的弟弟在如此亲密过程中居然都能分心。他深吸一口气：“纽特？”

不等对方回答，忒修斯已经将人打横抱起，大踏步向卧室走去。

“难以想象——在跟你做爱的时候我甚至都要跟那群小崽子争宠？！”

当纽特被忒修斯故作恶狠狠地扔在床上摔得眼前阵阵发黑，再回过神来时，看见他的哥哥已经半跪在床边，修长的手指落在衬衣的第四颗纽扣上，隐约可见赤裸的胸膛。

纽特的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速冲血烧红，甚至快要盖住脸颊两侧的雀斑——还有眼角的皱纹，如果范围够大的话。

当忒修斯低下头亲吻他的时候，纽特的所有想法一瞬间消失得无影无踪。忒修斯的亲吻总是温柔的，细细密密落在他的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨与胸膛……

“纽特……”

恍恍惚惚之间，他听到身上的人在呼唤他。

他平时一本正经的傲罗哥哥，此刻正坏笑着抓着他的手往自己的下半身伸去：“帮帮我，嗯？”

感受到手心传来灼热的触感，纽特像被烫了一下急忙缩回手。他犹豫了一会，最终深吸一口气，选择俯身倾向他的哥哥。

毕竟，是他理亏在先。

忒修斯有些惊讶地看着他一向腼腆害羞的弟弟，此刻像个荡妇，又或是妓女一样爬到他的胯下，掏出他的性器缓慢用手抚慰，然后小心翼翼地伸出舌尖舔舔膨大的头部，随后尽力张开嘴将整个头部含进去。

“纽特——”

忒修斯艰难地开口，他应该说些什么，应该制止弟弟的举动，但纽特口腔温热紧致的触感让他脑海中一瞬间出现了空白。推拒的手伸到纽特的头上，不知怎么变成了紧紧攥住对方的头发，好像防止他逃跑一般。

谁又知道，忒修斯的本意只是想让他的弟弟用手帮他纾解一下呢。

纽特努力收好自己的牙齿，近乎讨好般地吮吸着兄长的阴茎，粗糙温暖的舌面摩擦过性器上突起的青筋，他强忍着呕吐的冲动做着吞咽深喉——梅林在上，他今天突破了多少底线——对于纽特来说今天的确是突破性的一天，考虑到他二十五年来唯一的性经验对象都是自己的亲哥哥，甚至在青春期第一次有了欲望都是跟忒修斯躺在床上然后对方帮他处理的，而当时的纽特甚至丝毫没有察觉到有什么不对。

直到整个柱身布满一层水光，纽特才专心地抚弄忒修斯。他甚至需要用双手握住含不住的根部，前后套弄。纽特的下巴已经开始发酸甚至麻木，然而忒修斯丝毫没有想要释放的感觉。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长，上方处在阴影中的人才不自觉攥紧了纽特的头发：“够了——纽特，吐出来…”

纽特感受到口中物件开始弹跳，他逐渐退出——然而忒修斯巨大的性器使这一动作难以顺利进行。他想让哥哥有完美的体验，于是纽特小心翼翼地吐出性器，最终却还是没有来得及。一半的阴茎还在他的口中，白浊便骤然喷发，浓郁的液体溅在纽特的脸上，还有许多射在他的口中。

微凉的触感唤醒了二人之间沉默的气氛。纽特不自觉伸出左手抚摸上眼角被溅上的液体，然后下一秒他便被仿佛化身狼人的哥哥按着双手压倒在床上。

“Artemis...我的小月亮，今天怎么会如此热情。”

年长的上位者显然不期待一个回答，他只是单手按着弟弟的两只手腕扣在头顶，漫不经心地开始从下到上，舔弄身下的人。

当忒修斯最终来到上方，纽特看着哥哥在黑暗中似乎发亮的双眼，不知怎么突然有些畏缩。忒修斯好像全然没有察觉，轻轻咬咬纽特的耳垂，随后来到对方的嘴角，舔去自己刚刚留下的白浊，然后毫不客气地伸入弟弟口中，与纽特唇齿交缠。

热烈的亲吻发出暧昧的水声回荡在室内，仿佛被放大了十倍。当忒修斯终于抬起头居高临下看着纽特时，刚才为对方口交的羞耻感现在仿佛化作实体，一股脑儿占据了纽特的思绪。

“忒修斯……哥哥。”

纽特飞快地吞咽一口想要说些什么，但他仿佛被施了寂静咒，只能眼睁睁看着他的哥哥为他脱下衣服，感受到忒修斯修长有力的手指伸入后穴，当传来阵阵水声时，后方不断瑟缩的入口抵上一片火热……

忒修斯，他的哥哥在这种事上一向很温柔，总是会考虑他的感受——纽特至今记得第一次他十九岁的那个夏天，在炎热狭小的阁楼上，忒修斯因为他生生疼出了泪花而停下进到一半的物件，就这样不上不下地卡着，直到释放——

想到这，纽特不小心泄露出一丝发笑的气音，然而很快他就后悔了。忒修斯似乎对他的心不在焉有些气馁懊恼，重重地大力顶弄一下，性器头部毫不留情地擦过内壁敏感的部位。纽特很快发出一声尖叫，随后想要伸过手臂遮住自己的脸，然而他的哥哥并不打算让他如愿。

“怎么了，Artemis？想到了什么让你这么开心，以至于…连跟哥哥做爱都可以分心？”

忒修斯享受着弟弟柔软紧致的身体，一边悄悄瞥向被扔在一旁的魔杖，在心中暗暗发誓：一旦他弄清楚纽特刚才想的是哪只神奇动物，他会在把弟弟做到昏过去之后阿瓦达了无论什么小畜生。

“啊哈…不，我没有……在想…在想你——忒修斯，哥哥……在想我们第一次的…第一次的那个夏天……”

忒修斯的动作停滞了一下，面上仍装作若无其事的样子，热切地地低下头与纽特狎昵，同时在心中暗暗收回刚才的誓言。

“纽特——”

“Artemis……”

“My pretty."

随着忒修斯一声声轻柔的称呼，纽特的脸色越来越潮红，有些受不了独属于哥哥的爱意，同时却又享受兄长给予的宠爱。

穴口被抽插到麻木中带来阵阵快感，哥哥的性器一次比一次深入，随着频率的加快，忒修斯体贴地摸上纽特挺立不断流出透明液体的性器抚弄，指尖抠挖着上方的小孔，很快让身下人开始颤抖，呼吸急促，同时后穴收缩得更为剧烈，这是高潮的前奏。

终于，在忒修斯最后一次深深埋入弟弟的身体时，他带着占有意味地咬上对方的后颈，留下一个深深的牙印，在听到纽特控制不住的大喘气后开始留恋地舔吻，同时释放在弟弟的深处。

忒修斯环抱着有些涣散的纽特，温柔地将下颏抵在对方头顶，两条长腿将弟弟完整圈在怀中：“没关系……睡吧Artemis，休息一会，你需要这个……”

“我要去…还要给动物们——”

“无论你要做什么，我会帮你的。”

忒修斯有些泄气，他深知纽特的脾气，如果那些小动物的事情没处理妥当纽特是不会安心的。

没办法，他的弟弟，他的爱人，他做出的选择。

“现在，睡吧，纽特。”

忒修斯在终于合上眼的弟弟脸颊落下一个亲吻，抱着纽特也沉沉进入睡梦。

在数月的焦躁不安之后，第一次，他们的心归于平静。

彩蛋：

忒修斯：告诉我，纽特，哪只是你最喜欢的神奇动物？  
内心：一会就去阿瓦达掉【微笑.jpg】

纽特：嗯，是抱抱怪（Hugger），是我最喜欢的，名字叫作忒修斯。

忒修斯：（一秒变深情）我也爱你，纽特。

———————————end———————————  
提问：文中忒修斯到底展示了几种花式抱弟？


End file.
